Koko ni Kite
by KyteAura
Summary: Bets are meant to be broken, but it was not suppose to break a relationship such as this. Eriol made a bet...Tomoyo turns to another...E+T


Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.  
  
  
Author: KyteAura  
Title: Koko ni kite  
Setting: Japan  
  
  
Summary: Eriol made a bet with his friend, Ran. Tomoyo found out and now is with another guy. Will things turn the way fate wanted? Or will this twist of fate keep them apart...forever?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
20 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in his chair as he watch Tomoyo and Ran, her boyfriend, sleep together in the same bed. They lucky hadn't done bed exercise or the blue-haired man would have lost it completely. He knew what was best for Tomoyo, but he knew it was not Ran.  
  
After what had happen between them things will never be the same. He hated the day Tomoyo found out, he hated the day Tomoyo met Ran. To think it was his entire fault.  
  
His eyes had turned a darker blue as Tomoyo snuggled closer to Ran and smiled at his rival. If only this thing hadn't taken place he wouldn't have lost her. They could have been together and not 'friends'. He suddenly dreads that word.  
  
It was already midnight and he still needed his rest. Walking away from the mirror that could see the things you wanted and walking away from his studies he went to his room.  
  
Resting on his bed he recalled...  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
18-year-old Eriol was walking with his friend, Ran. Suddenly they got knocked over by what looked like a blur of purple. At that time they were freshmen in collage and didn't know anyone. Not wanting to be late for class they just turned their heads and walked into the room.  
  
The class had already started when a woman with long silky purple hair walked into the class late, the teacher, Kaho Mizuki, looked at her late coming student.  
  
"You are late..." She said as Tomoyo handed the teacher her program card. "Tomoyo Daidouji." She finished.  
  
The maiden bowed her head down. "I am sorry for my tardiness, but I had some personal problems." She said looking down.  
  
Eriol on the other hand notice why she had done that. She was trying to hide her tears as she took her seat. The lesson continues uneventful.  
  
After school Eriol and Ran was walking to their dorm when Tomoyo had bumped into Ran by accident.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Ran asked as he held the girl from falling backwards.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo as she nod her head. He remembered her from the time of the cards transformation. She was the one that was always behind the camera. He and Tomoyo had a little contact when he left for England, but that didn't last long.  
  
"Tomoyo are you sure you are okay?" Eriol repeated Ran's word. Tomoyo looked up at the voice. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo whispered. "I am fine really...Now if you will excuse me." She suddenly sound likes hot ice. Her voice sound nothing like the one that the 11-year-old girl he had met. That little girl was sweet, funny, smart, and crazy at time, but never cold.  
  
"Wonder what is her problem." Ran mumbled as they watch Tomoyo walk away.  
  
Ran suddenly got this weird look on his face as if he was up to something.  
  
"Eriol how about we make a bet? If this girl, Tomoyo, falls in love with you I will help you with Mizuki. She is the reason why you came back to Japan in the first place. As your best friend I know this." The redhead said with a confidence face.  
  
Eriol looked at his so-called best friend. "Why can't you just do it free of charge?"  
  
"It's more fun this way." He said as they started walking again.  
  
"Okay fine, but you better help this time. Last time you said that you lied." Eriol knew that he couldn't make people fall in love with him as he can't fall out of love by using magic. So he did it the human way...Ask friends to help.  
  
The truth was that Eriol and Kaho had dated and was once engaged, but one day she just broke it off and left. Now here he was trying to win her heart back. Of course Ran didn't know all this since they met only last year. That was right after Kaho had broken the engagement.  
  
Eriol thought it wouldn't hurt to make one fall in love. I mean Kaho was in love with him then she left like that. They can fall as easy as they fall out. So he had agreed to the easy bet. With his looks and his suaveness no girl could resist. And Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't any exception, though it would be harder because of her knowledge of him being a magician, a reincarnation and a lady's man.  
  
"Okay fine, but you will help me." Eriol said as Ran nodded.  
  
Too bad he didn't know that Ran also got something else planned. If only he knew.  
  
  
The next day after school Eriol went to Tomoyo. "Hello Tomoyo I haven't seen you in awhile." He said in a flirting voice. Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"If you don't walk away in five seconds I will tell everyone your secret." Her voice was the same tone as yesterday. Eriol still didn't understand why suddenly Tomoyo became an ice queen.  
  
Since Eriol just looked at her with confusion written in his pace Tomoyo walked away. Finally snapping back he ran to catch up with Tomoyo. "Is there something wrong with saying 'hello' to an old acquaintance?" He said as sweet as can be.  
  
The next thing Tomoyo knew Eriol had 12 roses in his hand and was presenting them to her. Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry again. Pushing pass Eriol she ran away to her house.  
  
'Wonder what is wrong with her.' He went home as he threw the roses that he had for her in the trash. As he entered the dorm no one was home. He set his books down as he went to his room. This room was where he held the mirror that can see people at any place. He used it mostly to spy on Kaho.  
  
Making sure the room was locked and that the door was soundproof he chanted something in ancient language. The next thing the mirror showed was Tomoyo in her room. She was crying again as the lass was holding a picture of a guy and her together.  
  
Eriol felt a little sorry for her. Had they just broken up that she cried so many times? Eriol suddenly remember that every time a guy would come up to her and give her something or ask her for a date she would seem like she was going to break.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough?" Eriol heard Tomoyo whispering to herself as she stared at the picture she still have in her hand.  
  
Something about her voice made Eriol's heart fill with sorrow. He wasn't alone in this world. He knew that Tomoyo's boyfriend had also left her. He wanted to help her in anyway he can. Making the mirror turn back into a regular mirror he headed to Tomoyo's house.  
  
She still lived in the mansion because it was in Japan and close to the collage.  
  
The doorbell rang and a maid answered. "Hello my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am looking for Tomoyo Daidouji can you please tell her I am here?" He said in his polite voice.  
  
"I am sorry Hiiragizawa, but Mistress is resting." She said as she closed the door on Eriol. 'There are other ways to get to Tomoyo's room.' He reminded himself.  
  
Using a floating spell he was lift up to Tomoyo's window. Tomoyo was just lying there on her bed staring at the same picture he saw in the mirror.  
  
Knocking on the window lightly he saw Tomoyo jumping up from her spot. She looked at Eriol floating in mid air. Giving him a look she re opened the window to let the sorcerer in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo's voice sad and weak. She was in no condition to be cruel to anyone, but she didn't want to fall again, twice had it been broken, one because of her best friend and another is by her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"You aura felt sad and what friend would I be if I didn't comfort a friend in need?" He said softly as not to make any movements for the tears to roll down her cheeks once more.  
  
Tomoyo had fell for this once. Sakura had gone away and then entered Kenshi, but he also left her. She didn't want all of them to be the same so...her heart never gave anymore love.  
  
"It's nothing that you need to know Eriol. Now if you will exit by floating out of the window. I don't think you can use the door." Tomoyo said in a polite matter, but inside she wanted to scream 'OUT'  
  
"You know that I have magic to make them do anything I want now either you tell me or I will have to read your mind." He said sternly. Eriol did not mean to pry, but the bet was at stake. He also wanted to help her with whatever it is that had made her so cold.  
  
Tomoyo death glared Eriol as she sat down. No way out, she knew. Sighing Tomoyo looked back at the picture that she had held to her.  
  
"After Sakura left for Hong Kong I had been feeling depress. Then he showed up. Kenshi was so sweet and understanding that I fell for him. We dated awhile and we were going to be engaged, but..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off as she began to sob again.  
  
"Why did you leave me? WHY?" She screamed as Eriol walked slowly towards her. Slowly Eriol hugged her as she cry. The only thing heard for a while were she cries of 'why' and soon sobs.  
  
Eriol was rubbing Tomoyo's back trying to calm her down. Suddenly the idea of using her wasn't so good, but remind him that he would do anything to get Kaho back. Anything.  
  
"What happened?" Eriol asked softly as her sobs had died out and knowing that she was calm helped.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know why telling this to him would help, but it was worth a try. In some strange way maybe it would make things better, but how can she tell him what happened? It was just so horrible. Pulling away from Eriol she looked into his eyes. It showed concern for a friend.  
  
Tomoyo sighed once again. "I thought he cheated on me. I wished him ill and hoped that he would die. The day I found out that he really didn't cheat on me and it was that slut that put the moves on him...I also found out that he had died in an attempt to rush to my house. In one of Kenshi's pocket held a ring...An engagement ring. He was going to ask me to marry him..." Tomoyo's tears were again steaming down her cheeks burning her eyes. "He died in a car crash." She wailed as once again she cried in anguish.  
  
If not her for her stupidity and her lack of judgment Kenshi wouldn't have died. It was all her fault all, all her fault.  
  
Eriol thought it was because that he had just cheated on her, but it was so much deeper. Still he sucked it up and hope that Tomoyo one day will forgive him about what he was going to do to her in the future. Using the heartbreak girl to get what he wants.  
  
He was going to use her as his pawn to make Kaho want him. He is going to make Tomoyo love him so he can get what he wants. If this isn't called selfishness then he didn't know what was.  
  
Once again he hugged her, comforting her. Next thing he knew he was closing the space between there lips. Suddenly to him her lips were so red, soft and he wanted it feel it on his.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked at what he was about to do and backed away. "I think you should go now." She said as she got up and opened the window, which somehow was closed.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo that was standing there. He too did not believe that he was going to kiss her. It was just that...He didn't know. Standing up he pecked her on the cheeks before jumping off the window and landing on his two feet.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. 'This is not going to happen again. I will never fall in love again. Mostly to this one, a reincarnation who has magic.' Tomoyo thought.  
  
  
The pass few days they haven't talked and Ran really wanted to know what was going on. Eriol wouldn't talk and he didn't know Tomoyo well so he did not pry on her.  
  
Eriol knew that he still had the bet to up hold so once again after a week he waited for Tomoyo to come out. He saw her talking to a couple of guys and decided to get her away from the pretty boys.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I talk to Tomoyo in private?" Eriol said to the group of boys that was now giving him Syaoran's death glares. He never was affected by it so he just smiled annoyingly.  
  
After a few more seconds of their glares the boys walked away leaving just Tomoyo and Eriol. She really wasn't that comfortable with Eriol after what he tried to pull. Eriol on the other hand was as uncomfortable, but anything for the one he loves.  
  
"So can I walk you home?" Eriol asked politely. It was rude to decline so Tomoyo nodded. Walking in silence they were near the house when Eriol decided to speak up.  
  
"Tomoyo? I am sorry for what happened last week. I didn't mean to and hope that we will become friends." Eriol said sincerely as Tomoyo looked to the cherry blossom trees that were bare since it was the fall and soon winter.  
  
She didn't know what to say so she nodded. It was a good beginning of their friendship. 'Hopefully nothing more.' Tomoyo thought as they got to her front gate. She bid Eriol goodbye and entered.  
  
  
It was already another week and it was major progress for Eriol. It seemed that Tomoyo was looking at him at times when she thought he wouldn't notice. They once were even close to locking lips, but Eriol pulled away. He had a better control of himself, but next time...He wouldn't know.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo's sweet angelic voice rang in Eriol's ears. He looked up from his desk and notice that all of the students, besides Tomoyo, were gone.  
  
"The bell rang already and if you don't hurry up we will be late for home." Tomoyo joked. Eriol looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Sure I'm coming." He said as he stuffed his books in his rather large bag and they walked out together.  
  
They were outside when Ran walked up t them. "Hello Tomoyo." He said in a charming voice. Tomoyo smiled at him. Tomoyo was lucky that she could smile and it was all thanks to Eriol.  
  
"Hello Ran." She replied as they walked together. Today was the day that Eriol ask Tomoyo to be his girlfriend and Ran was there to witness it.  
  
"So where are we going?" Tomoyo asked the guys. They had said that they wanted to meet outside of school, but didn't say what they would do after.  
  
Eriol looked at Ran as Ran looked at Eriol. 'Where WERE they going?' The question popped up in both their heads.  
  
''Um...'' Eriol said scratching his head. "We really hadn't thought of that much..." Tomoyo felt at laughing at them. Guys will be guys, ne?  
  
"How about we just walk around or go to a movie?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Okay sure a movie it is." Eriol said as they headed for the closes theater.  
  
They watched 'A Walk To Remember' as Tomoyo and Eriol sat together and Ran was in back of them. He watched as Eriol put his arms on Tomoyo's shoulder and Tomoyo snuggling closer. He admit he was jealous, but his plan was going perfectly. Once Eriol breaks Tomoyo's heart he would heal her with his love.  
  
Once the movie was over Eriol decided to bring Tomoyo home as Ran go home. The plan really was that Ran tagged along so he can witness a love confession and heartbreak.  
  
Yes, he knew that Eriol had unknowingly fallen for his Tomoyo as Tomoyo had long fallen for Eriol. Now all he has to do was tell her what happened after they confess. Besides Eriol wouldn't mind the least if he is so in love with 'Kaho'. Ran smirked as he follow the 'couple'.  
  
Tomoyo was blushing at the movies while Eriol had rapped her closer and she still felt all-warm inside. Suddenly Kenshi popped up in her mind as he smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed sadly. He had done that for the pass week already when Eriol and Tomoyo are together. Does it me that he accepts him or want Tomoyo to stop talking to Eriol?  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo with soft eyes as she sighed. He knew that the spirit of Kenshi must have been near as she sighed. Why he showed up every time they were together was confusion to him.  
  
"You felt him again didn't you?" He said as they stopped walking. Tomoyo nodded sadly.  
  
"I just don't know why he is here. And doesn't he know it hurts that I love him so and he left me?" She was so close to tears as Eriol brought her closer once again.  
  
This was going to be harder than what Eriol had thought it to be. He too was enjoying Tomoyo's company and if he breaks her heart after he dumps her for Kaho...  
  
He didn't know if it was pity for Tomoyo or that he cared for her as a friend, but he knew that Tomoyo's heart will never be the same after...He breaks it off.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked as they had been standing there for ten minutes. Tomoyo pushed Eriol away slowly nodding.  
  
"Thank you for being there when I need it." Tomoyo smiled weakly. Eriol had to smile back as she tried her best to be happy. 'This is your chance." Eriol thought suddenly.  
  
"Tomoyo I need to speak with you." Eriol's voice was weak and Tomoyo was concerned.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked softly.  
  
"Can we talk somewhere else? It's getting rather cold out here." Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded as she led Eriol pass the gate and into the warm mansion. No one was home because her mother was on another business trip and she gave the servants two days off.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as they settled in on one of the couches. Tomoyo looked at Eriol as he sits there.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol said as he finally looked into her large purple eyes. He suddenly felt warm and jumpy as he stared...no drowned in the color of her eyes. The sudden urge to kiss her was getting greater once more.  
  
"Yes?..." Tomoyo replied in a low whisper as Eriol leaned closer to her. Tomoyo unconsciously was moving towards Eriol too. Her heart was beating so fast. It was surprising that it had not exploded yet.  
  
Before Eriol could ask the question him and Tomoyo's lips had touch and was getting deeper. They opened their mouths a little wider letting whatever they felt for each other show in their passionate kiss. Eriol couldn't control himself as he pushed Tomoyo down the couch. Making her lying down he kissed her lower to the neck.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't even comprehend what he was doing to her or did she care. All she can taste is the fire and passion of the way he kisses. Making her every sense tingle with his touch. Her lips quiver in pleasure as Eriol started to kiss her lower neck.  
  
He didn't know what he was trying to do. Eriol somehow wasn't thinking straight after their first kiss. Someone must have taken over his body he thought, but wasn't sure. The harder he tried to pull away from her soft skin the harder it was not to take her to him.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to do. Soon they would do more than making out and the only time she wanted to 'make love' was when she was engaged or married. So VERY reluctantly Tomoyo pushed Eriol away.  
  
She loved every touch that Eriol gives her. She loves everything about to Eriol. The way he smiles to the way he frowns. But it was still too fast, mostly after Kenshi passing away. Kenshi might even think in his sprit form that she was cheating on him and she couldn't do that.  
  
Eriol felt something inside of him twisted in agony as Tomoyo pushed him off her. They both were breathing heavily due to the lack of air that had not been taken.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol began again with her name as to explain his action. He also was trying to convince himself that he was only doing this, kissing another woman, to get back at Kaho, but Kaho was far from his mind when he had done it. To him this thing between them wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Tomoyo stayed quite still breathing for air. Eriol continued after awhile of awkward silence.  
  
"You know how I feel about you Tomoyo. Why can't you just admit that you like me too? I really want you to be my girlfriend. Say 'yes' please? I have helped you with Kenshi's death, why can't I help you with more? Like healing it?" He asked all emotional. Did this come from his heart or was he lying through his teeth? They both thought.  
  
Eriol didn't want this feeling he feels whenever Tomoyo was around. It was nothing like what he felt for Kaho and he didn't know weather it was a good thing or bad.  
  
Tomoyo still didn't trust Eriol completely. Sure he helped her with he problems and that she found out that she liked him just a little more than a friend. She just can't put her fingers on it, but she just didn't trust herself with him, at least not yet.  
  
  
  
"Eriol...I don't know..." Her voice was as weak as the time when Tomoyo told Eriol to go away. It soundly like a child crying for help and he winced at that. Had he made her that vulnerable?  
  
He HAD to show her that he need her as much as she needed him. And of course he needed her...He was her pawn. His thoughts are back and track and he knew what he must do to convince her. Give her what she wants. Eriol leaned in once again for the second try.  
  
Once their lips touch again, he knew it was a mistake. Eriol lost control as the lips he touched tasted so sweet. He suddenly felt like he needed all of her and not her lips only. Pushing her down slowly he unbutton one of the 4 buttons of her blouse.  
  
Tomoyo didn't want him to stop and she had to urge to give herself to him. The man she loves.  
  
  
Outside of the house Ran was looking on in rage as Eriol kissed HIS Tomoyo and touch her in ways no one has before. Lucky it wasn't going to get anymore passionate as Tomoyo pulled away just before Eriol could undo the last button.  
  
  
"We can't...I want to, but its wrong Eriol." Tomoyo whisper as her tears flowed down her bright red cheeks.  
  
Eriol kicked himself for going so far. It wasn't a game anymore he thought. He had really fallen in love with Tomoyo and he had gone as far as touching her like that. He couldn't face Tomoyo any longer. She was crying because of him and if she found out about the bet he made to use her to get another woman...He couldn't even think about that.  
  
He got up from the couch and was about to go when Tomoyo pulled him down. He looked at her confused.  
  
Tomoyo herself was confused too, but her mind was not in control anymore...her heart was. She got up and dragged the still confused Eriol up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Locking the door Tomoyo brought Eriol to her bed. 'This must be a dream.' Eriol thought when Tomoyo started to kiss him.  
  
"Eriol...I love, but I still can't do...that. But what we can do is just rest by each other's side. Please?" Tomoyo said as she wrapped her arms over his neck and kissed him ever so softly.  
  
Eriol sighed in a little disappointment, but was still content. His hands grabbed Tomoyo's arms away from his neck. In one movement he swept her off the floor and laid her gentle on one side of the bed. Walking over to the other side he laid on it. They were facing each other and looking at each other with love in their eyes.  
  
Eriol had thought that feeling that way about Tomoyo was bad. He even reminded himself every time he would flirt or kiss Tomoyo was to get Kaho back, but it was all excuses. I t was all excuses to protect Tomoyo from getting hurt by him. He did not want to be hurt again by love. Even Kaho's love wasn't or will ever be as deep as what he felt for Tomoyo, it was love none the less.  
  
Tomoyo turned around after awhile as Eriol pulled her closer to him. They fell asleep in the arms of their love and it was nothing better in the world.  
  
  
Outside Ran watched from a tree house as the couple was in each other's arms. Everything was perfect and the best thing is that Tomoyo hadn't had sex with that idiot. He didn't even know why Eriol was his friend in the first place.  
  
'Now tomorrow after they announce they are officially a couple...I will tell Tomoyo the truth.' He thought as he still watched the couple.  
  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
  
When Eriol woke up from his dream he discovery it was already nine o'clock. Luckily it wasn't a school day. That nightmare of his had always replayed in his mind and dreams as Tomoyo broke it with him.  
  
'Ran knew that we would tell him. Then when I was away to help Kaho with something he told her. Ran told her that I told him I was using her to get Kaho. Tomoyo knew that we were once engaged, but broke up. When she heard that, I can even feel every pain she felt. My heart broke the same time as her's did.'  
  
Eriol thought to himself as he headed for the kitchen. He suddenly wishes that Nakuru or Spinel was there with him, but they stayed in England. Their exact words were..."We do not want to follow you to Japan just for you to seek that so called woman that dumped you."  
  
'Well that changed didn't it?' He thought bitterly. 'Now I need them to help me get Tomoyo back.'  
  
'It had only been half a year since that faithful day took place. Tomoyo forgave me, but only after she started going out with Ran. Apparently Ran told her to forgive me. To think it was really him that started this heartbreak in the first place, but still I admit fault.'  
  
Ran and Eriol do not share a dorm room anymore. After Ran rat Eriol out he knew him out. 'That also backfired.' He thought as bitter as ever.  
  
Now Tomoyo and Ran lived in the same roof. Ran in the beginning went to Tomoyo's room to hold her and comfort her after Tomoyo's heart broke. Now things were getting more and more harder to watch. Ran almost went as far as Eriol had gone with Tomoyo, but she would never aloud him...Yet.  
  
It was already near the end of the school year and Eriol still haven't contacted his guardians. Even though when Eriol left, him and his guardians, had a huge disagreement about Kaho being a slut and they had not had talked since that day.  
  
So he admits he was wrong and that Kaho isn't the one he needs and can't live without, but he has his male pride and that was what kept him from going back to England and start begging for his guardians to take him back.  
  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
  
Tomoyo woke up after a few hours of rest. She looked at Ran sleeping peacefully and she suddenly felt like crying again. The first time she slept in the same bed with a man was Eriol and that night it felt so perfect. She had the best dreams and the best sleep ever, but now that she was with Ran, it just didn't feel like she was safe with him.  
  
Sure Eriol had made a bet to use her, but she knew that somewhere along the way that he cared for her...Even just a little. This was why it hurt so much that he couldn't have told her. She could have just played pretend instead of actually falling in love with him.  
  
The tears that were threatening to spill had made its way to her cheeks as she cried softly, not wanting to wake Ran in his dreams.  
  
'It just wasn't fair to Ran that I was so head over heels for his friend. Maybe I can just break it off with him and live in a life full of doubt and never feel again...' Tomoyo thought bitterly as she left Ran in her room and headed to the bathroom to change. She needed to get out of the mansion.  
  
Her mother had moved to England right after Ran decided to move in. The servants all had left with her mother, but at least she didn't have to pay for the mansion. Her mother still sends her money and stuff.  
  
Heading out the door she turned around and looked at the empty mansion once again. She closed the door leaving Ran and her heart felt life for just one day. Today she was going out and have some fun touring sights that was long forgotten from childhood.  
  
  
Eriol who had already left his house headed for Penguin Park...Where everything started and ended in the Clow Card business. He used a little spell to float him up to the top of one of the Cherry Blossom tree. He just stared out into space in his own thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo who had just entered walked around the park exploring the scenery. She took a deep breath enjoying the blossoming Cherry Blossoms...So many sweet memories flashed though her mind. She sighed sadly, it had been so long already that Sakura left. They hadn't even kept contact with each other anymore.  
  
She sat on one of the swings that was there. Tomoyo was surprised that it still fit as because it's a kid's swing, but she was happy it fit her. She kicked herself off the ground pushing her up on the swings, in deep void.  
  
Eriol who was right near the swings picked up the creek of the swings moving and he snapped out of his stare of nothingness. Looking down he saw the one person that he longed to see and hold. 'Lucky Ran is nowhere in sight.' He thought.  
  
They were the only one there as because it was rather early...Even for the early birds. So Eriol used his floating spell and lower himself as slowly as possible. He was now near the ground when Tomoyo stop swinging herself.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo whisper quietly as she got up from the swing and turned around. Her eyes met the eyes of a deep dark blue.  
  
Eriol had to smiled at how Tomoyo could feel his presence without really trying. "Tomoyo..." He said as he took a seat on the other swings and urging Tomoyo to sit back on the other one. She sat back down as the silence became greater.  
  
"So how have you been?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as she just looked to the ground. After what had happen after that day they had only talked so little. Neither one had anything to say to the other so they just sometimes mumble 'hellos' in the hallway.  
  
"Things been good so far." Tomoyo mumbled a little. It was REALLY awkward talking to an ex...mostly when you are still in love with that person.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore. Not talking to one another and the pain still hurt so much even after half a year. She got up from the swings and started slowly walking away from Eriol.  
  
Before she could leave Eriol stood up and said in a soft voice..."Koko ni kite."  
  
Tomoyo turned around to face him. Her face held nothing, but pain and hatred for Eriol. He knew this was going to happen, but no matter what he will not lose the one he held so dear be taken in by Ran.  
  
"Why should I? Have you not hurt me enough? I am only your friend because Ran asked me to." Her voice was losing her edge as she started to quiver. She was scared that she would forgive him and that she will never move on.  
  
"Ran? Let me tell you something about Ran. He made the bet to me about using you, and once I had you that he would help me with Kaho. HE knew that I fell for you in the process and it added better to his plans. Plans of breaking us up and making you run to him. Do you wonder why he knew all this information about my soul call using you to get Kaho back? Do you wonder if he knew why didn't he tell you?" Eriol asked in a harsh and angry voice, which is not like him, but he wanted to know why Tomoyo hadn't thought of those.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ran told her to be nice to Eriol and forgive him and now here he was talking about Ran like he did something wrong at all. All he did was love Tomoyo and it was not a crime.  
  
"Maybe he found out himself. And when he found out he helped me understand what a fool I've been and what a user you are." Her voice sounded mad, but inside she was scared and wanted to hide.  
  
"Tomoyo don't you see? It's just like Kenshi and him being set up by that bitch you talked about. Believe me Tomoyo...I really do love you. Kaho wasn't ever on my mind whenever we kissed. All I see is you, I only see you in my life. Why can't you believe? Do you want me to have the same faith as Kenshi?..." Eriol didn't mean to push it that far, but he had to get it straight that he was another person being set up.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in disgrace. "No, don't you bring Kenshi into this. You did the wrong...Besides, if Ran really had made a bet you shouldn't have agreed. And if you fell in love with me and out with Kaho then you should have told me the truth." Tomoyo screamed as tears of pain and hurt she felt exploded.  
  
"I admit I did wrong, but I didn't know that I love you so much till that night. After school I would have told you, but I guess Ran just beat me to it." He said as his heart felt crushed seeing Tomoyo, his love, and cry because of what he did.  
  
Before anyone can scream and yell there was a bright light infront of Tomoyo and Eriol. They looked at it as the shining light disappeared revealing Tenshi Kenshi. (Angel Kenshi..get?)  
  
Kenshi smiled at the Tomoyo, as the two stared at him in shock, forgetting they were even in a heated argument. Kenshi walked closer to Tomoyo and smiled sweetly at her. Tomoyo took one hand out wanting to touch the angel. Kenshi grabbed Tomoyo's hands with his.  
  
"Tomoyo I love you so much. I know everything that is going on between the two of you and I am here to help." Kenshi said as he looked at each one of Eriol and Tomoyo's faces. Kenshi still holding Tomoyo's hands moved Tomoyo nearer to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo like I said I love you very much, but sometimes you do judge too quickly. Eriol here had told you the truth about Ran. He really did set this whole thing up so he can get you more easily. I know Eriol did wrong too, he had did wrong because he had agreed with the bet, but he found out that he didn't care about the bet...only you. Why can't you give him another chance?" Tomoyo looked at the angel in surprise.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and glared at him. "Did you do something to Kenshi's spirit to make him favor you?" Tomoyo asked angrily. Eriol looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I have magical powers, but I can't control angels, my dear Tomoyo." He mumbled. Kenshi turned to face Eriol and smiled.  
  
"Now if you ever use my name as one of the reasons to stay with Tomoyo...Don't. I really don't like you that much because Tomoyo was going to be my future, but since you give her as much and maybe more happiness I ever had. I am willing to help you with this problem. Besides Ran was REALLY getting on my nerve." HE said to Eriol as Eriol smiled a little.  
  
Kenshi took both their hands and linked them. "Now I must go...My unfinished business is finished." With those last would Kenshi because flashes of light and disappeared without a trace.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at where Kenshi was and then they looked at each other. Their hands still linked and neither of them had the intension of letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Told you." Eriol said softly as he pulled Tomoyo into a hug. God how much he missed the way she fits him.  
  
"Hate it when I am wrong, but...As long as I'm happy" Tomoyo said as she hugged him back. They stayed in that embrace for awhile before an angry voice made them pull apart.  
  
"Tomoyo why are you hugging him? You are with me and only me." Ran said as he made his way to the two and took Tomoyo by the wrist and yanked her away from Eriol's body and warmth.  
  
If Eriol was mad at Ran for making everything between Tomoyo and him a living hell he had never showed it...Until now. They couldn't even have a little time alone before Tomoyo dumped him...He brought out his wand and Ran suddenly froze in place.  
  
Eriol aura was blazing the color of a dark blue...A very protective dark blue. "Don't you even dare touch her. Tomoyo loves me as much as I love her and you can never take her away from me. Your little idea worked for half the year already, but no more." Tomoyo ran back into Eriol's arms once Ran froze.  
  
'Who are you? What the hell did you do to me?' Ran thought as his body and every function of him was frozen in his place.  
  
"I am nothing, but a man in love and if you get in the way...You shall feel my wrath." Eriol said as he and Tomoyo hugged each other.  
  
They walked away from the park and headed to Tomoyo's mansion, where they can spend the rest of the day talk about how sorry they are and how much they loved each other...Always and Forever.  
  
  
~Summer~  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to move to England to finish their studies. Tomoyo could see her mother again and Eriol could finally gravel like a baby to his guardians for their forgiveness.  
  
Even if Eriol was the master to the two creations that doesn't mean there was no friend ship between them.  
  
The two now engaged couple decided to live together in Eriol's mansion that he had in England. When they visited Sonomi, she had insisted that her daughter and Eriol stayed with her, but they wanted their own place.  
  
The only thing left to do was for Eriol to face his two second and third favorite people/creation in the world. Of course the first would be his future wife or soon know as Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa.  
  
Eriol stood outside of his old England mansion. Tomoyo holding his hand for encouragement, to know that he wasn't alone. She knew everything about what had happen to Kaho and his guardians. Tomoyo gave Eriol a quick kiss on the lips and smiled angelically.  
  
"Come on I haven't seen Nakuru or Spinel-Sun in a while. Besides it would be nice to tell them that I would be the future Mistress." Tomoyo blushed as Eriol smiled at his fiancée.  
  
They both couldn't wait until that they were finally married, but still thought it was better to finish Collage before actually getting married. Tomoyo was even so happy that night that she had called Sakura in Hong Kong told her EVERYTHING she had missed in her life...As well as Tomoyo hearing Sakura's life in Hong Kong.  
  
They clicked just like that and immediately apologize for not being in each other's life for so long, but that was all over now. Since the engagement was announced to her best friend they had talked on the phone until the bills cost more than a mansion.  
  
Back from her thoughts as she and Eriol looked up to the doorbell and pushed it 3 times. Tomoyo was in hiding so only Eriol was seen when Nakuru opened the door.  
  
"Master!!!" The hyper girl said giving him a bear hug, completely forgetting that she was suppose to be still angry with him.  
  
"Ruby Moon, if you please." Eriol said in a polite way as she finally pulled away from her master.  
  
"So...What are you doing here? Had you finally came to your senses that 'SHE' wasn't the one for you?" Nakuru suddenly asked in a drop dead serious voice. Tomoyo suddenly thought...'What if she doesn't like me?' That thought scared her.  
  
'What if Nakuru didn't like her? What if she and Eriol will never get married because he refuses for the sake of his guardians?'  
  
"Nakuru if you are referring to Mizuki...Then yes, I had came to my senses. Actually I had came to my sense a year ago when I fell in love with another." Eriol said as proud as can be as Tomoyo blushed once again.  
  
"Really? Who is she? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Smart?" Nakuru started to talk so loud even Spinel came down form the studies to see what she was talking about or rather whom was she talking to.  
  
Once Spinel floated down the stairs and took a peak at the door he saw his master getting asked a thousand questions by the Moon Guardian. deciding that he was after all his Master he saved him.  
  
"Ruby Moon leave the poor man alone. He just came home from a year chasing after Mizuki." Spinel floated near to Eriol, and was about to greet him when Nakuru took the fluff ball and started to sing about Eriol falling in love with another girl." Which made Spinel want to ask as much questions as Nakuru, but due to the spinning he didn't feel up to it.  
  
After awhile of watching his two companions he finally stopped the show. By now he was dying to show off his fiancée to the two...If only they would stop dancing like they are dunk.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
The two looked at Eriol who was still not inside the house yet. "Master...This girl you are in love with, does she know everything about you?...About us?" Spinel asked getting back to the protection of his master.  
  
"I do believe she knows everything. Now if you two may...Can I introduce you to her?" He said as the two nodded. "Now Nakuru don't jump on her screaming like an idiot, even at times it gets annoying. Spinel...I have no complaints about you so..." He didn't finished. Instead he stepped into the house holding out a hand for someone.  
  
Tomoyo took Eriol's hand gratefully. She was VERY nervous at what they might think of her. She held his hands tightly not wanting to let go. She entered the house and faced the shocked looks on both of the guardian. Tomoyo managed a small smile due to the lack of conversation. She also had said a little 'hi', but was not heard well.  
  
Eriol thought it was going pretty well. Tomoyo was squeezing his hands and crushing it, while his guardians are shocked. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Nakuru and Spinel stared at shock because when they saw the girl walking in the both of them could have swear that she was a walking angel. They also got the feeling that they had met her before. Eriol nudge Nakuru so she can snap out of her staring and maybe talk to his Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Nakuru, but in my Moon Guardian form, Ruby Moon." Nakuru introduced herself.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at how nice Nakuru was being to her. She looked at Spinel-Sun and smiled at him too.  
  
"Spinel-Sun...The Sun Guardian." Tomoyo stated to Spinel as he still stared at the girl, trying to remember where he had seen her. Suddenly the face of a 12 year old girl with a camera popped up into his head.  
  
"You are Tomoyo Daidouji, are you not?" Spinel said smiling at the new discover that he made. Nakuru looked at Spinel as if he was crazy. How could he know who she was? It was not like they had ever met her before. The name DOES also seem familiar though.  
  
Tomoyo knew that Spinel would have noticed this sooner or later. "Yes, Yes I am." She replied as Eriol was now behind her hugging his body to her's. She wrapped her arms around his arms, feeling his warm embrace.  
  
Nakuru suddenly remembered who was..."Wait aren't you the Card Mistress' best friend?" She asked in surprised. Tomoyo nodded slowly as she rest her head on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"THIS IS SO KAWAII!!!" Nakuru screamed with joy as she pulled Tomoyo away form Eriol's arms. "I knew that there was something special about you."  
  
Eriol was getting sort of irritated with his creation. Nakuru had pulled Tomoyo away from his arms. He was going to freeze Nakuru, as he did to Ran, but Tomoyo gentle pulled away from Nakuru and closer to Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a passionate kiss to tell him to calm down. "Now Eriol I love you, but you have got to learn how to share." She said as Nakuru once again pulled Tomoyo away and they ran up to Nakuru's room to do what girl's do.  
  
Eriol smiled. Yes, he is going to share everything with Tomoyo one day. One life, one house, one bed...Nakuru could borrow her just for today, but he will have her for all the days of his life.  
  
  
  
  
*~*The End*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I wasn't going to finish this anytime soon, hell I only had a few paragraph until today. Now be oh so nice and review. I worked on this 10pm- 3am or more so if it sucks...Oh well. I just typed what ideas that popped up into this little head of mine's.  
  
  
  
Now let me sleep (z.z) 


End file.
